


Dessert

by MrsNazarioWrites



Series: Dessert Before Dinner [1]
Category: Choices (Visual Novel), Choices - Fandom, Choices - Stories you play, Perfect Match (Visual Novel), Pixelberry - Fandom, Play Choices, PlayChoices
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Eventual Smut, F/M, Ficlet, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Tension, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23005681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsNazarioWrites/pseuds/MrsNazarioWrites
Summary: It's just another normal day for Damien Nazario, preparing dessert for a later dinner party although his girlfriend is not nearly as focused on the task at hand.
Relationships: Damien Nazario/Main Character (Perfect Match)
Series: Dessert Before Dinner [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677118
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Dessert

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Here’s a little slice of fluff for you guys! Rated M for implied eventual smut and some innuendo.

The smell of lemon wafted in the air from a package lying next to the stove, where Damien was working. Humming softly along with the song playing on radio, he finished laying out the graham cracker crust on the pan and then set it aside. Then he proceeded to empty some cream cheese into a mixing bowl and was preparing to mix it when he suddenly remembered another vital ingredient.

“Ah, damn it … Maya pass me the sugar?” Damien angled his head to the left where his girlfriend was standing on a chair, searching shelves for ingredients. He heard her move, but a few seconds passed and no sugar yet. He sighed. _Aaand this is why I do most of the cooking around here. Thankfully. _“Maya, the dinner is tonight and we’re already-”

A small pair of arms wrapped around his waist and Damien rolled his eyes, unable to hold back the smile that’d instantly appeared on his face. “What are you doing?” He asked knowingly. As if in response, her cheek pressed into his back.

“Whatever do you mean by that?” She asked sweetly.

“You know what I mean,” he chuckled. “Now can you please just find the sugar?”

Maya shrugged, feigning innocence in her tone. “I found it.” She didn’t move from her spot even as she said that.

“What does that even-” Damien stopped himself, instantly realizing what she was implying. “Wait. _No._ Don’t even-”

“… ‘Cause you’re sweeter than sugar.”

He shut his eyes and let out a loud groan of exasperation. Behind him, Maya started giggling. “Why do I even bother with you?”

“Aww come on,” she slid around from behind to rest her chin on his shoulder. “You know you love it.”

Damien kept his eyes on the cream cheese in the mixing bowl, trying not to get distracted by her warm breath against his ear. “I honestly can’t tell right now if you genuinely can’t find the sugar or if you’re just this bad at pick-up lines.“

She huffed, mock-offended. “How rude! And here I thought we were gonna have _dessert_ tonight …” Maya gave him a long kiss on his cheek and then drew back, moving to walk away only to find herself backed into the counter, trapped from both sides by his arms braced against the surface.

"Now hold up just a second.” Damien shook his head at her. “_You_ wanted to make cheesecake, so I got all the ingredients out, and now you’re trying to get us sidetracked.” His hands moved from the counter to her back, traveling down till they reached her waist, then pulled himself closer to her so abruptly that she grabbed his shoulders for support. He locked eyes with her for a few seconds, then smirked. “Maya, did you actually _want_ to make dessert tonight or were you just looking for an excuse to use that line?“

“Now that’s just unfair,” Maya pouted. “Can’t I just love you _and_ want dessert?”

He shrugged. "Depends on which definition of ‘dessert’ we’re talking about here.”

“Pfft, you know _exactly_ what I’m talking about.”

“Well in future, use less terrible lines.”

“If it was so terrible, why do you have me up against the counter right now?” She raised an eyebrow suggestively.

Well she certainly had him there.

Conflicted, Damien looked between the current mess of the kitchen and the clock. “You’re going to make us late.”

“Sooo? That’s never stopped you in the past,” she cooed softly, brushing her hips against his. “But if you’re too burned out from all this cooking, I understand.”

“I’m warning you, doll.” His palms pressed firmly against her bottom and she shivered lightly. “You keep running your mouth like that, **I’ll bend you over my knee right now.**”

Maya brought her face closer to his, then licked her lips. “Then why don’t you do it … _Sir?_”

Damien cursed under his breath and immediately hoisted her over his shoulder, striding towards the bedroom with purpose. Maya let out a surprised squeal and beat her fist playfully against his back. He responded with a light _smack!_ to her bottom.

“Wait! You didn’t pre-heat the oven yet, did you?!”

“Goddamn it! Wait here while I check …”

The cheesecake could wait, for Damien Nazario had already decided what he wanted for dessert tonight.


End file.
